Harry Potter and the Missing Link
by MorganUNTWriter
Summary: Takes place between OOTP and HBP! Be nice, it's my first FanFic.


**Harry Potter makes a new friend that will save his life.**

"**Whoo, did I come to the right place?" I said trying to keep my balance. "Haven't orbed in over twenty years." I dusted off my long black robes.**

"**Morgan?" I heard a familiar voice say and looked toward the sound.**

"**Sirus," I exclaimed. I looked around the room. I apparently was in a dark, raggedy, old kitchen. I knew this kitchen and I was surprised to see Sirus there. There were many more familiar faces in this room. There was Remus, Alice and a few new faces. Sirus looked just like I thought he would. Shoulder length hair, nice heavy mustache, and a few new tattoos. **

"**What are you doing here?" he asked with a look of shock on his face. "I though that you were in hiding."**

"**I figured that maybe ya'll could do with me." I replied with a huge smile. "And also my birthday is coming up and it's the big 5-0 so you know what it have to do." **

"**I didn't know that it had been that long." Remus said standing up from the table and giving me a hug. Remus on the other hand had changed a lot, he had a lot more scares on his and he seems paler than ever. I guessed that there was a full moon coming soon. "How long has it been Mo?"**

"**I lost track after the twentieth year." I replied.**

"**Blime," Remus said looking me up and down. "you don't look a day over twenty one." **

"**Well, that's how it's suppose to be." I looked around at the other faces and saw a flash of red that made stop mid thought.**

"**Oh my goodness, you have to be a Weasly." the boy that look no older that eighteen stood up from his set at the kitchen table. **

"**Yes, I am mam. My name is Ron Weasly." he replied. "And you are?" **

"**Oh sorry, where are manors?" Sirus said. "Morgan this is Molly and Arthur's youngest son Ron. Ron this is Morgan Kelly a nijelly." **

"**A what?" said a boy sitting next to Ron, and I saw that there was a young girl sitting on the other side of Ron as well.**

"**Never mind what I am, let's go see Molly and Arthur." I said.**

"**We can't, there're people watching the house." Alice replied, he was always such a killjoy.**

"**Oh please, do you remember who you are talking to? Morgan Kelly the girl who snuck the entire Honeydukes store room into the Slytherin common room in the middle of the night and never got caught." I replied. The three kids faces. "So, what is it? Voldamort's idiot Death eaters? I can get us all in the Borrow at the same time through all of the spells and invisible to everyone that is not in the house. Do you think that would work?" **

"**Um. . .yeah. . .yeah that sounds good." Ron replied, blown away.**

"**Okay, now this doesn't feel nearly as bad as apperating for the first time, but I still feels pretty weird." I closed my eyes. "Now everyone think of the Borrow." they said their okay's and with a sweeping movement of my hands we were wising to the Borrow.**

**When I felt my feet touch ground I opened my eyes to a wonderful sight. Even though I was facing a wall I knew that I was in the right place. A heard a scream followed by a voice that was full of shock, worry, and happiness.**

"**Ron, Harry, Hermione, what are you all doing here?" I heard a female voice exclaim behind me, and a big grin spread across my face.**

"**Ask her?" Ron said. I turned around and saw Molly Weasly in all her glory.**

"**Oh my God, Morgan is it really you?" Molly said with tears running down her face. Her face looked no different than the last time that I saw her. Few more gray hairs were added to her red head and she had a few more pounds on her body but she looked well.**

"**Yes, Molly it's me." I replied and with this I was crying too.**

"**Mom who is this?" Ron exclaimed. **

"**She is the most powerful witch ever." Molly replied. It was a shock to me that all three of these young kids still had looks of confusion on their faces.**

"**Molly what was all that screaming about?" Arthur walked into the sitting room of the Borrow. He then saw me, his face of worry changed into a face of happiness, and like Molly he didn't look any different than the last time that I saw him. He looked over worked and very tired, but never the less he looked happy. **

"**Morgan," Arthur said putting his arms out wide and walking forward to me. I gave him a big huge and when I release I saw another Weasly.**

"**Oh my God," I said put a hand over my mouth and a single tear. "Bill," I said weakly.**

"**Morgan," replied a man, not the boy that I knew, he was the most handsome man. He had the same green eyes that I had been dreaming of for over twenty years. I knew why, but there was still no less of a shock to see his face covered with scares. Very similar to Remus's. **

"**You look great," Bill said with a look like someone had just hit him over the head with a baseball bat. "but what are you doing here?"**

"**I thought that it was about time that I resurfaced. Also, my birthday is in a few months and I since I can't spend it with family, friends are the next best thing." I replied wiping away tear from my cheek.**

"**Um. . .excuse me, but you the hell are you?" Ron asked again.**

"**Oh. . .sorry. . .well you know my name is. . ." **

"**Bill dear, is everything okay?" I heard a French voice say followed by the sight of a vella. **

"**Yes. . .Fleur. . .I would like you to meet someone. This is my. . .well this is my friend Morgan Kelly. Morgan this is my wife to be Fleur."**

"**Wife to be, really? I believe that one of the last conversation that we had was that you never wanted to get married." I replied shaking Fleur's hand but looking into Bill's eyes.**

"**Yeah, well you've been in hiding for 22 years.," said Bill avoiding my gaze.**

"**Yeah. . .well. . .Morgan and I am a nijelly." I said sitting down on the sofa and looking at the three kids that were no older than 18 each.**

"**You're a what?" asked the three of them at the same time. **

"**What are they teaching at this school of yours?" I asked in out rage to the room.**

"**Well, they stopped teaching about you when you went into hiding. The school staff thought that it was safest. They thought that if they didn't teach it people would forget about you." Alice answered in his low manly voice that I had missed so. **

"**Well, just like there are different types of magical creatures there are different types of magic." I started. "My kind is very rare. There is only one born every half-century. One is chosen by the one before. There is no preference in who is chosen, only that they have some kind of magical blood. It seems that Fleur and are some what the same."**

"**In what way?" she asked with a flip of her silver blond hair. **

"**Well I am too part vella, part witch. That's how I became a nijelly. The nijelly race alternates from male to female and the male before me had a thing for my mother. She was half vella." I started to explain. "But being part vella is just the start of my problems." **

"**What kind of problems do you have?" the girl said starting to get interested.**

"**What is your name?" I asked. "I don't like just reading people's mind to answer my own questions. It takes the fun out of it."**

"**My name is Hermione." she replied extending her hand. I looked at her hand, smiled and continued my ranting.**

"**Well my first problem would the. . ." I stopped mid sentence. **

"**Mo, are you okay?" I heard Remus ask. **

"**There are more people in the house?" I asked looking all around the ceiling.**

"**That's the rest of the Weasly family." Sirus replied.**

"**There's more of them?" I said with a laugh. I heard feet running down the stairs and in only a few seconds time there were four more people with red hair in the room.**

"**Hi," I said getting up and walking to the only red girl. "Ginny, right?"**

"**Yeah," she replied, she looked taken back. "but how did you know that?" **

"**Ginny, the less question you ask the less headache you'll get." Arthur said to his daughter. **

"**You're the youngest, right?" I said. Ginny nodded.**

"**Finally got it right so you stopped, right?" I said to Molly and Arthur they laughed and I move on to the next red head. **

"**Charley?" I asked a well build man. He nodded with the same look of shock on his face that the rest of his family had. He was so buff that I had to use all of my self-control not to reach out and squeeze one of his arms. "Oh. . ." I said answering my own internal question. "you're a dragon trainer." he nodded again, and I moved on to a pair of twins. **

"**Fred and George," I said with a laugh and I lend into them and whispered into their ears. "you'll don't take vella well, do you?" I straightened up and saw their faces. "So you two are to trouble makers of the family. . .congratulations on the joke shop." they looked confused.**

"**What shop?" both Fred and George asked at the same time.**

"**Oh sorry, has that not happened yet?" I said holding a mistaken hand to my mouth. The twins gave each other a look of happiness, I turned to look at Molly.**

"**Something's wrong, you're missing a son. Percy, if I'm not mistaken." I said but Molly didn't say anything so I knew that I needed to make her feel better. "He'll be back within the next year, I promise."**

"**I couldn't care less about Percy at this moment." Ron exclaimed. "Who the hell are you?" **

"**Listen you little impatient fu. . ." I started with some anger.**

"**Why don't we just sit down and have you explain a few things to the people that don't know you?" Remus suggested, and I agreed. The room full of people walked into the kitchen and sat down to begin my life story.**

"**Well, what do you want to know?" I asked to the table.**

"**Who are you?" the young boy asked, kind of exasperated that, that question had been asked to many times.**

"**I thought that I already answered that." I said breathlessly. "I'm a nijelly. The rarest type of magical human."**

"**And why have we not heard about you?" asked Ron**

"**Well, I went into hiding long before you were born. The reason I went into hiding was that I was being hunted left and right." I replied.**

"**Why are you hunted?" **

"**History says that if you kill a nijelly you can take all of their power, and I have a lot of power. Voldamort had a price on my head back in the day. He'd love to have me." I answered.**

"**What kind of power do you have?" asked Hermione. **

"**Well, for starters I have a no need for a wand." I replied.**

"**I wish that I didn't need my wand." said the young boy.**

"**Really. . ." I replied surprised. "I would of thought that the famous Harry Potter would want his wand of glory. Doesn't your want have a core connection to Tom?"**

"**If you've been in hiding then how do you know all of that?" he asked very confused. I love when people get all cross-eyed when they don't understand something that I say.**

"**Well that would be another one of my powers. I have active powers." I replied.**

"**And by active you mean. . .?" Ron said sitting up a little straighter in his chair. **

"**I mean that I have powers that don't need spells. I'm telekinetic, empathic, I can astral project." I explained. **

"**But what does all that mean?" asked Ron.**

"**Telekinesis is the ability to move things with your mind, empathy is being able to know what people are feeling and thinking, and astral projection is the ability to be in two places at once." Remus said.**

"**Wow. . ." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time. **

"**It's not nearly as cool as it sounds." I said trying to correct their envy. **

"**How do you mean?" **

"**Well, have you ever heard the saying `with great power comes great responsibility'?" I asked. The whole room nodded. "There have been countless nijelli, that not been able to control their powers by the time they ascend."**

"**By the time they ascend, what does that mean?" Harry asked.**

"**It's like graduation, accept the day was much sadder for me than any normal person." I replied grimly.**

"**Why was it sad?" asked someone in the room. I was looking at my knees so I did not know who was talking.**

"**It's a very complicated story, do ya'll feel like hearing the whole thing?" I asked.**

"**Actually, I need to meet a porkey around the hill in 10 minutes to go to France to see my parents." Fleur said looking at her watch. The casualty in her tone was almost rude.**

"**Sorry, but Remus and I can't stay either, we needed to be back at the school half a hour ago." Alice said and he picked up his big traveling cloak and headed for the door.**

"**And Charley and I need to get back to work. We just came home for lunch." Arthur said with a sad look on his face. So I said goodbye to all who could not stay. I did not give Fleur a very thoughtful goodbye. **

"**So why is your. . .ascending, was it, so sad?" asked Harry again, after everyone settled back down after the goodbyes. **

"**Well, the way that you can tell that it is the day of your soaring is your mentor dies." I said with a tear. Molly gave me a consoling pat on the back that helped a lot. "Yeah, there is a lot of sadness and death in being who I am."**

"**You can say that again." Bill blurted out, after he said it, he got red in the face and was silent for the most of the conversation. **

"**Why is there a lot of death with you?" Hermione asked with a fascinating forehead wrinkle.**

"**The day any new nijelly is told what they are, their entire. . ." I said and I started to get chocked up. "their entire family has to die." and I saw a tear of sympathy roll down the checks of Ginny, Molly, and Hermione.**

"**I am so sorry," Ginny said.**

"**Thanks for that," I replied blowing my nose on a handkerchief that Molly handed to me. "It's been over 25 years since they died and I still get this choked up." I said trying to laugh my way though it.**

"**You don't look like you're about to turn 50." Ron said.**

"**Well, I am about to turn 50 biologically, but physically I will always be 21. The same I was when my mentor told me what I was. That's another one of my weird laws." I replied.**

"**Then how did you and Bill meet?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah, I'd really like to know that myself." Molly said and Sirus agreed.**

"**Well, I'm American, if you couldn't of already figured that out by the way it talk. But I moved to Britain when I was 8 with my Mom, Dad, and two younger sisters." I explained. "I got the acceptance letter from Hogwarts." I said looking at Bill.**

"**We meet at school on our first night in Gryfindor Tower." Bill said.**

"**I thought you said that you were in Slytherin." Harry said confused.**

"**No, I said that I had a party in the Slytherin common room." I corrected him.**

"**I remember that party, you were so popular after that. You even talked to a little geek like me after that party." Bill said smiling at me.**

"**Of course I was still friends with you. I was the one who made you come to that party, remember?" I replied.**

"**Oh yes, I remember that night very well." Bill said still smiling and I knew that he was thinking of that night, just like I was.**

"**So that's how you know each other? School?" Molly asked.**

"**Yeah, I though you knew that." I replied.**

"**No I didn't, I though that ya'll meet when you answered the ad." Molly said.**

"**What ad?" asked Fred.**

"**Well, when Percy was about a year old I had a job as a seamstress, and because of that job I wasn't able to be here during the days, so I put out an ad for a magical nanny." Molly explained.**

"**And I answered it. I only worked during the summer. Bill said that he didn't want his parents to know about me, because I was the trouble maker at school and some of our stories weren't exactly. . .legal." I said. **

"**I don't believe that Bill would do anything bad." George said in skepticism.**

"**I wasn't a goody two shoes in school. . .at least not all the time." Bill said.**

"**Actually, I did most of the bad stuff and I just dragged Bill with me." I correct him.**

"**Really, like what kind of stuff did you do?" Ginny asked in doubt.**

"**I think that I want to leave for this." Molly said getting up from the table. "I'm going to feed the chickens." **

"**I'll go with you Molly." Sirus said. "I'm I still invisible?" **

"**Um. . ." and with a snap of my fingers. "now you are."**

"**Thanks," he replied patting me on the shoulder. Molly and Sirus left for the garden. **

"**So what kind of stuff did you do?" Ginny asked again in the same doubtful tone.**

"**The party was probably the biggest thing." I said looking at Bill for agreement. "I was very gifted as a witch. I was able to summon a large amount of objects with a flick of my wand. All this stuff happened before I got the power that I have now. I was the first person to find the one eyed witch passage way out of the castle."**

"**So, one random night our 4****th**** year she decides that she was bored and wanted to have a party. But she said that she didn't want to have it in Gryfindor Tower. She never wanted to be in Gryfindor, she always said that she would have been better in Syltherin. I remember your exact words 'I don't know why the shorting hat put me in here. I'm too bad for this place.' I thought that she was going insane, but for some unknown reason I agreed to help." Bill explained.**

"**I had a talent for batting my eyelashes and having Bill do what I asked. " I said to the rest of the room. "So I summoned in the entire Honeydukes store room to the Syltherin common room and started the party, but I made sure that before anyone made a peep, that I sealed the door to Snape."**

"**Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun." Ginny said with her mouth almost to the floor the entire time that I was explaining this story.**

"**It was. . .it really was. . ." I replied still not taking my eyes off Bill and he also couldn't take his eyes off me.**

"_**They had to of dated." **_**I heard someone think in the room.**

"**We did," I answered out loud. **

"**Did you hear me think that?" Fred answered.**

"**Yeah, were you not here when I explained that I can read minds?" I asked. "If there is something that you don't want me to know about then don't think about it." I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron all shift in their sets.**

"**Why in the world would you date my brother?" **

"**That is so rude Fred." Bill exclaimed.**

"**I'm just trying to find out what she saw in you." Fred said in his defense.**

"**No," I said to Bill has he opened his mouth to make a retort. "Why don't we turn the tables on him? Let see what you have stored in that mind of yours." I said to Fred and I closed my eyes. "There's no point in running away." I said has he tried to run from the room. "I can open your mind from anywhere.**

"**It is true that the mind is not a book that can be opened and read at will. Mind reading is an art. Something that even I had a struggle with at the start of my training.**

"**Wow. . ." I said. **

"**What. . .what do you see?" Fred asked in a panicked voice. **

"**Well. . .I see a lot of trouble making with your brother. I see, oh my goodness. . .I see you trying to tickle the Woomping Willow." I said giggling. "I must say that nothing I see is very smart, impressive, but not smart."**

"**Well that defiantly sounds like Fred." I heard Ron say.**

"**Okay, can you stop?" I heard Fred's weird voice say.**

"**Oh yeah sorry," I said, I snapped my figures and I opened my eyes. "could you see everything that I was looking at when you closed your eyes?"**

"**Yeah, it was really weird." Fred said.**

"**I didn't see the rest of that Woomping Willow stunt that you pulled. How did it go?" I asked.**

"**Not that well. . ." Fred started and after that people started forming their own conversations. I could tell that Fred was flirting with me. I could also tell that this was driving Bill insane, so I flirted back. After about 20 minutes, after Molly and Sirus came back into the house and Molly had started dinner, Bill wanted to talk to me.**

"**We can go up stairs." he said dragging me up the stairs to his and Charlie's room. **

"**Why are you here Mo?" were the first words out of Bill's mouth when I closed the door.**

"**Well, I missed you too." I replied sarcastically.**

"**No, seriously why are you back?"**

"**I'm back because the 22 years in hiding weren't exactly a walk on the beach." I yelled at him. "I thought that you might be happy to see me."**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" Bill asked after I gave him a few moments to think of what I said.**

"**I don't know," I said turning away from him and starting to pace the room. "that was the worst day of my life you've got to understand that."**

"**I do understand and I even understood then, but I could've helped you." Bill replied, walking over to me putting his hands on my shoulders.**

"**That was the most complicated day. I was thinking that all the people that I came in contact with that day and loved were going to die. I just didn't want to hurt you." I said turning around so that Bill could see my tears.**

"**You still hurt me." Bill's shaking voice exclaimed. "I loved you and you broke my heart that day."**

"**Did you ever think how I felt leaving you? I wanted to have a life beyond magic, and then one day I was told that, not only was my life going to be centered around magic, and I had powers beyond my wildest dreams, but everything that was important to me I could never see again." I yelled, with more tears running down my face. "I thought that if I just didn't see you again that eventually you would forget about me, and I never knew that you loved me. You never said it out loud and you never wanted to tell anyone that we were together." **

"**And I never did, but I do. . .I mean I did love you I was just to scared to say it." **

"**Then why say it now?" **

"**I. . .I don't know. . .you've been on my mind ever since I asked Fleur to marry me." Bill answered not looking at me.**

"**Are you in love with her?" I asked, hoping the answers was in my favor. "It's a simple yes or no question." I yelled when he took a long time to not answer the question. **

"**If it's such a simple question, then why can't I give you a simple answer?" Bill yelled back putting his hands on his head in surrender.**

"**If you can't answer it then maybe you don't love her like you think you do." I replied trying to get my voice back too normal or at least out of hysteria.**

"**Maybe. . .maybe. . .maybe you right," Bill said letting hands fall to his sides. **

"**What?" I said in shock, with all of my powers I did not see that coming. **

"**I mean, my Mother can't stand her. Every time she walks by a guy they'll fall to her feet. So it's not like she'll never get another guy." **

"**Well," I replied backing away from Bill as he inched toward me. "the mean, bitchy me would orb us to Vegas right now and let us get married by Elvis, but the new, nice me would never asks you to leave your engagement." **

"**But Mo, I don't love her like I love you."**

"**Like you use to love me." I corrected him. "I think that you're just getting nervous about your wedding and you have cold feet."**

"**I am not," Bill said in a childishly yet stern voice. **

"**I don't want to be responsible for you breaking that poor girls heart." **

"**I don't even have half the powers that you do and I know that you're lying." Bill said putting his hand in the small of my back and pulling me close to him.**

"**I'm not 16 anymore, I'm not the girl who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but her own. When people are trying to kill you left and right you mature really fast." I replied firmly, but not trying to pull away from his tight hands.**

"**You're stalling the inevitable," Bill said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah, maybe I am." I replied coming to the conclusion that he was right. He pulled me in tighter, if that was possible, and put the hand that wasn't on my back on my chin. I closed my eyes to savor this moment. **

"**I've waited 22 years for this." Bill whispered moving in closer and closer. Then his lips toughed mine, and the past 22 years were forgotten. All of the running and hiding was not important. The most important thing at this moment was that after 22 years of looking at the stars, my wish finally came true.**

**Then a shock wave flew through my head. It was not exactly pain, but it was not comfortable. **

"**Oh my God," I exclaimed pushing Bill away.**

"**What is it?" Bill asked looking both worried and disappointed. **

"**I can't believe that he would do that." I said out of context. I ran out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I walked over to the 3 people that I needed to talk to.**

"**Can I talk to you three?" I asked Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They nodded nervously and got up from the kitchen table.**

"**No," I said sternly and pointed for them to sit back down.**

"**Um, they don't know what we think you know." Harry said nervously.**

"**That's okay," I said flashing my hand quickly. Molly and Sirus went silent in the middle of their conversation. **

"**Are they frozen?" asked Ron, looking worryingly at his mother.**

"**Yes, they're frozen in time. It's not hurting them." I replied. "They're fine, okay." I said, because Ron still had his eyes on his mother.**

"**We know what you're going to say." Hermione started.**

"**Why in the world did you not tell anyone?" I said in outrage.**

"**Dumbledore, said that no one should know but the three of us." Harry replied shaking.**

"**Don't even get me started on Albus. I don't know what he was thinking in give you such a hard mission." I said.**

"**That's what I said." Ron said.**

"**Well, then lets just ask him." I suggested.**

"**You do know that Dumbledore died about a year ago." Hermione said gently.**

"**Do you think that I'm stupid? Of course I know he's dead, but when has that ever stopped me?" I said with a twinkle of mystery in my eye.**

"**But there's no spell to reawaken the dead." Harry said innocently.**

"**There's no O.W.L. spell, yes but that doesn't mean that it's not possible." I replied.**

"**You mean that you can reawaken the dead?" asked Ron with a sparkle of interest.**

"**Yes, but there are a lot of set backs to it." **

"**What kind of set backs?" Harry asked sitting up a little straighter in his chair.**

"**Well, it drains me a lot. To were my powers kind of short out for a little while and it's kinda painful for me." I said taking a set across from the three of them. "Also, who ever I summon is not here forever, if they stay for a long time I could die. They're attached to me, they're living off me so they need to be near me at all times." **

"**Well what are you waiting for?" asked Ron impatiently.**

"**Ron," Hermione exclaimed hitting him up side the head. "you have to compassion of a thumb nail. You know how much physical pain she's risking for this?"**

"**Sorry," Ron whispered.**

"**Thanks for that," I said to Hermione. "but I've done this before and I know what's going to happen if you don't talk to someone from the other realm." **

"**Then can you do it now, or do you need some time?" asked Harry.**

"**Wait," Hermione said before I could answer. "why did you say someone and not just Dumbledore?"**

"**I can't tell you that." I replied. "There are something's that you need to figure out for yourselves. I'm not saying that you should pick someone else besides Dumbledore, and I'm not saying that he's the right choice." **

"**Well, then what are you saying?" Ron asked.**

"**I'm saying that I can't answer all your question. There's a limit on what I can say." I replied.**

"**I think that we should talk to Dumbledore. He's the one that always had the right answers." Harry said.**

"**I agree,"**

"**Me too,"**

"**So Dumbledore it is," I said they nodded. "All right then I'm going to need a few things." **

"**What?" Hermione asked getting even more interested, if that was even possible. **

"**Have y'all ever been to a wickin ceremony?" they all shook their heads. **

**I explained what I needed. 13 small white candles, some cinnamon sticks, and matches.**

**After about 20 minutes, after all the candles, lit, were made into a circle around the sitting room, and the cinnamon stick was burning in the middle of the room, the ceremony was almost ready to begin.**

"**One thing before we start." I said. "I have enough energy to keep the invisibility thing going, but I don't have enough to keep the freeze on the rest of the house."**

"**So what does that mean?" Hermione asked.**

"**It means that you have two choices. You can either let me unfreeze them and tell them what's going on, or I can orb them to Sirus's house, still frozen, and tell them nothing."**

"**I think that we should tell them." Ron said as he stood up from the sofa.**

"**But Dumbledore said that we shouldn't tell anyone." Harry reminded him.**

"**Yeah, but look how far that had taken us. We found one of them and we are no where close to finding the rest." Hermione said.**

"**Lets tell them mate." Ron said. "We start with telling the people that are in the house and tackle the rest of them later."**

"**All right, lets tell them." Harry said finally after pondering telling them for several long moments.**

"**Okay," with a wave of my hand Molly and Sirus start their conversation again and I heard Bill running down the stairs, to what he thought was after me.**

"**What the hell?" Bill exclaimed as he came to a screeching halt at the foot of the stairs. "What's with all of the candles?"**

"**I'll explain later, for now can you go and get the rest of the house? These three have something to tell ya'll." **

"**Um. . .sure." Bill replied, still very confused at all that has happened. **

**It only took the twins about two seconds to run down the stairs, and Ginny wasn't trailing to far behind them. Molly and Sirus came into the sitting room after Hermione asked.**

"**Well, get on with it." I said pushing Harry forward.**

"**Okay all right," he replied nervously. "So. . ." he added turned to the rest of the room, away from Hermione, Ron and I. "ya see the thing is. . .well. . ." Harry turned to me.**

"**Can you tell them?" he asked and normally I would make him do it himself, but this was a very hard thing to explain so I agreed to explain some of it.**

"**I want to make clear that they are letting me tell you this, not because that they need help with this problem. They're just telling you because they want you to know." I said and the worried faces of Molly and Sirus made me nervous. **

"**It seems that Dumbledore has found out the way to defeat Voldamort." Molly and Sirus's faces went from worried to delight. "The Dark Lord has made some very worrisome objects that have prevented him in the past of dying, and if all of those objects are destroyed there is nothing standing in the way of his death. He has made objects called Houruxes." Bill and Sirus gasped in horror. Molly, Ginny, and the twins just had looks of confusion on their faces.**

"**What are they?" Ginny asked.**

"**They're any sorts of objects that a Dark wizard can lock a part of their soul inside." Sirus answered looking at me in dismay.**

"**Yeah, and he has made seven." I said.**

"**No, he's only made six. The seventh part of his soul is in his body, right?" Harry said. I looked at my hands as I twilled my thumbs.**

"**I don't think that this is the right time to answer that." I replied. **

"**What does that mean?" Molly asked in outrage.**

"**It means that I can't give away everything at once." I replied. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." **

"**Can you tell someone what it means?" asked Ginny.**

"**I don't think that any of ya'll can handle it at the moment." I replied desperately trying to make them understand my point of view. **

"**I can," Ginny said bravely. "you can tell me."**

"**I don't think that's a good idea. This small bit of information can change a lot of things in the world as ya'll know it, and I think that in just saying that, that I have given to much away." Molly looked like she was going to slap me up side the head. **

"**Can you tell Alice?" Bill asked.**

"**I don't think it'll make a difference in who it tell." I replied with a little bit of anger rising in my desperation. Why didn't they trust that I know what I'm doing?**

"**Well, if you tell Alice and he thinks that you shouldn't tell anyone then I think that we would take it better to know that not only you think of that way." Bill replied. What a stab in the heart.**

"**Are you saying that you don't trust my judgment?" I asked completely offend at that comment.**

"**Of course we're not saying that." Molly said quickly. "But you've got to understand that we have been worried about the three of them for months now." Molly said pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

"**I understand that, but you also need to understand that if I tell you what I know it'll be like. . .like spoiling the end of a book. If someone tells you what happens at the end, then the stuff in the middle isn't as important anymore." I explained.**

"**Okay," Molly said after a long moment of silence. "I trust you, it just took a little while to remember that." Molly said walking forward and gave me a hug. She released me and sat back down next to Ginny.**

"**Well, we know for a fact that Harry has gotten rid of one, and Dumbledore had also rid of one." I said trying to get back in the flow of my explanation.**

"**Do you know where any else are?" Ginny asked looking at me, but Harry answered.**

"**We have ideas, but that's all." Harry replied standing up and placing himself next to me. "We know that one is out of place, and we know who h-." **

"**I'd stop there if I were you." I advised him. **

"**So you need all of these candles to tell us all this?" Fred asked after I gave the room a little time to think.**

"**No, this is for something else. . .something else that is very delicate." I added, directing that at George who was playing with one of the candles.**

"**What's it for?" Ginny asked. I didn't answer right away, but when Bill gasped I knew that he had figure it out. **

"**You're doing a shinvein." his eyes were wide with excitement. "You have to let me stay and watch." **

"**How do you know what it's called?" I asked astonished and impressed that he knew anything about my ways.**

'**I did a little research after you left, about all of the nijelli way' he thought knowing that he didn't want the room to hear.**

"**Oh-I-see," I replied out loud. **

"**What's a shinvein?" asked Ginny**

"**It's a wicken ceremony, that helps people get their questions answered." I replied.**

"**It's also the most rare event that you will ever see. Not many people can perform this ceremony. Our race has never even attempted it. Some even die in the process." Bill said, still with his eyes as wide as a baseball. **

"**Thanks for the support," I replied half amused at all that he knew.**

"**That's not what I meant. I'm confident that you can do this." Bill said.**

"**Well, I'm glad that you are cause I'm not." **

"**I thought you said that you've done this before." Ron semi alarmed.**

"**I've done it before, but not in the last 15 years." I replied. "I'm just worried that I've been out of the magical circle for so long that I wont be able to tap in quick enough, but lets not think about that. We should get on with it before night fall." I said trying to get things moving.**

"**Can we stay?" Ginny asked.**

"**If you want to, but just don't get freaked out if you see anything. . .out of the ordinary. We need to talk to him without any distractions." I said.**

"**Talk you who?" Ginny said.**

"**Dumbledore of course," I replied as if that was a stupid question. "I need everyone out of the circle of candles, okay?" **

**Everyone back up out of the circle and stood looking at me. I walked into the center of the circle, sat down, and placed my hands, palms together, at the center of my chest. I cleared my mind of all ordinary things, that I had been taught in the past were unacceptable to think about. Life, love, any emotion other than focus. I pictured Dumbledore in my mind. Half-moon glasses, long silver/gray hair, his broken nose. Then I started to recite the resurrection spell out loud. **

"**To help me in this confusing time, I call upon the nijelli line, to help me in this confusing time, I call upon the nijelli line," I took a deep breath. "I call upon the nijelli line to bring us Albus Percivel Wilfrice Brain Dumbledore." **

**I made one swift, loud clap of my hands. I felt my body being lifted off the ground. It was all going as planned. I needed to be in my meditation state for the shinvein to work. I heard the soft humming of the nijelli monarchs answering my magical call of aid. I saw the entire line of the monarchs in my mind. I, using telepathy, asked for permission to go forth with the ceremony. I looked at them all, down the line they answered by nodding their heads once. I wish that I could have seen their faces, but even in the past they never took off their black ceremonial dresses, and they never moved from the cross-legged mediation spot. **

**At first I thought that something had gone wrong. Maybe I had missed a monarch and did not have all of the blessing that I needed, but only a few seconds after questioning what was happening there was a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Albus standing next the me and offering me his hand. I felt myself flowing, gently back to earth.**

"**Morgan," Albus said, with a tear of happiness in his eye. He look almost exactly the same as the last time I saw him. He might be a little grayer now, but for the most part he look exactly the same. I took his hand and stood up. "it's been too long."**

"**I'll say it has," I replied with a smile. "now you've got seventeen year-olds running around, trying to find hocroxes." I said turning to start to invite Harry into the circle, but something was wrong with him; he was frozen just like Molly and Sirus had been.**

"**I don't think that I should talk to them, they need to figure something's out on their own." Albus replied to my non-verbal question of why.**

"**But they have nothing to go on, you left them with the Deathly Hallows." I said with an angry look on my face. **

"**I know," Albus replied hanging his head. "I should of told Harry about them before I left."**

"**Damn right you should of. The Deathly Hallows are the worst things in the world in the wrong hands. He could've found one and not know what it was and thrown it away." **

"**I know, but I also know Harry and I know that he has a good heart and he would never do anything that could hurt him or anyone else, and if he had one that could hurt someone he knows what to do with it." said Albus trying to defend himself.**

"**I know Harry too, and I also know that he has a hard head that gets in the way of his good heart a lot." Albus did not have a replied for this, because he knew that I was right. "Just let them ask you some question and when you want to stop you can." I pleaded with him.**

"**Can you tell me the end of the story?" Albus asked, with a happy look of interest.**

"**You know that I can't do that, and anyways it looks like you have the nijelly powers down." I said pointing to everyone else in the room.**

"**That wasn't me, I asked Chris to do it." Albus replied.**

"**Chris, like my mentor Chris?"**

"**Yes, and he wanted me to tell you that he is very proud of what you've done and he whats you to always trust your instinct." Albus said. I thought that I was about to cry. Chris is proud of me, he saw all that I did and he is proud of what I've done. "And he thinks that you and Bill should get together." Albus added, I laughed.**

"**Will you talk to them now?" I asked after my laughing subsided.**

"**I think that would be best." Albus replied nodding his head. With a flash of my hands the room unfrozen and everyone gasped in shock.**

"**I told ya'll not to do that." I said. "Harry, come on." I said, because Harry just stood there and looked at Albus. **

**Then many things happened all at the same time. Harry tried to walk forward, but there was some sort of force field around Albus and I. When Harry pushed back from the shield the front door of the Burrow brook open, and a line of Death Eaters ran in, and started firing spells off all around the room. Everyone in the room had their wands out and they too were firing spells off, but their spells were no match for the line of Death Eaters now pouring into the Burrow. **

"**Morgan freeze them." Albus shouted. I flashed my hands and everyone in the room froze in their spots. Albus looked at me.**

"**You have to do something for me." Albus said, I nodded. "When the time is right, you have to tell Harry where the seventh one is, and what he needs to do. Harry and the Deathly Hallows aren't as important as the demise of Voldamort, but if he comes across one of the Hallows tell him what it is." I nodded.**

"**You must send me back, they need you to help and we both know that you cant keep me here and help at the same time."**

"**You know that I won't be able the call you again for a while? I need my energy levels to get back to normal." I said, sad that he needed to leave, but wanting to fight.**

**I closed my eyes and saw many hands of the monarchs pulling Albus back the other realm. I opened my eyes and he was gone. But there was no time for any mourning. I blew out the candles, which made the force field disappear. I took a very deep breath and flashed my hand. **

**The room unfroze, and the action began again.**

"**Morgan, get out of here." Bill yelled as red burst of light fired out the end of his wand.**

"**I wont leave you." I replied. I was using my telekinesis to move heavy things and hit the Death eaters with them. "This is pointless." I exclaimed, as I missed my third Death eater in a row. **

**I thought to myself, freeze the Death Eaters. I flashed my hands, and some of the noise stopped.**

**I opened my eyes and saw all of the black-cloaked figures frozen in time.**

"**Molly, take the kids away." I said sternly and Molly started to push Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all into the kitchen.**

"**We're not going anywhere until you tell us what just happened." Ginny bravely exclaimed.**

"**Everything went wrong, okay?" I yelled. "Now get out of here before I orb you into confinement." I could tell that they all wanted to argue with me, but they went quietly into the other room.**

"**What's the plan Mo?" Fred asked eagerly.**

"**First, get all of their wands." I said, and after only moments I was handed 8 different length wooden wands. "Now stand back and guard the doorways." There was a big archway that lead into the kitchen that Fred and George stood in front of. I only wanted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out of the room because I didn't want them the see what was going to happen. **

**Bill was standing in front of the door that the Death Eaters ran through and Sirus was standing in the middle of the twins to were no one in the kitchen could see anything.**

"**Okay now, which one would be the leader?" I asked.**

"**I'd say that it would be Yaxley." Sirus replied, and the rest of the room muttered agreement. I walked over to the cloaked figure that Sirus had pointed to and slid off his hood. **

**He was a breath taking man in many different ways. He was very handsome and beautiful, but he looked mean. He had eyes that could scare kids, and his eyebrows flared up at the ends.**

"**Ready?" I asked and everyone in the room put their wands at the ready. I waved my hands over the room and the Death Eaters unfroze. They were screaming but they stopped when they saw that what they were screaming at wasn't there anymore. They look at me and started to charge.**

"**STOP," I shouted and they came to a halt. They weren't frozen but they couldn't move. **

"**Who are you?" asked the death eater closest to Bill.**

"**But you have to know who I am." I replied, in a slow voice as to mock and belittle them. "or has Voldamort given up on me. I must say that would be a good idea. I got away from him every single time he came close. Might as well cut your losses, right?" All of the Death Eaters had looks of confusion on their faces. All except Yaxley. The look on his face was of terror.**

"**Then. . .then you must be. . .you must be the nijelly." Yaxley replied, with a petrified look in his face. **

"**Well, one of you've got their thinking caps on today." I replied in a cheerful voice. Although nothing in this situation was cheerful. "And by the way, I don't like be called 'the nijelly' my name is Morgan."**

"**What's a nijelly?" asked a deep, yet womanly voice of one of the hooded figures.**

"**Oh no, I'll be the one who asks the questions around here." I contradicted the voice. "First, where is Voldamort hiding?" I walked up to Yaxley.**

"**What did you do to us?" he asked.**

"**Oooo, defiant this one is, and also a little hard of hearing" I said, trying to intimidate him. "I said that I'm the one that asks the question. So I'll ask you only one more time, where is Voldamort hiding?"**

"**Why can't we move?" Yaxley yelled. **

"**Well, I guess that you just don't want to cooperate with me. I really don't like doing this." I said and Bill laughed, but tried to pass it off as a cough. I shot him a look, both of anger and amusement. I moved on quickly. "I really don't like doing this, because it's kind of. . .invasive, and I'm not a really nosey person, but I'm going to give you one. . .more. . .chance. I'll get the answer no matter what, but if you just tell me you'll suffer a lot less pain."**

_**Voldamort is pain. I do not fear a woman. She has no power that I have not seen.**_** A hooded figure thought. I laughed out loud.**

"**Wow. . .that was blunt." I said out loud and out of context. **

"**You," I said pointing to Death Eater next to the sofa. "you're the one that says you do not fear a woman." I pulled the hood off his face and saw a very pale man with white blond hair. **

"**George? Who is this one?" I asked keeping my eyes on the blond man.**

"**Well that would be Malfoy." George replied, leaning closer so that he could see the mans face better. **

"**Malfoy, really? Well **_**Malfoy**_** you better fear me. You better fear me, and you want to know why?" I said inching my way closer to him. "I do have power that you have never seen and trust me when I say this. I can cause pain much worst than Voldamort can."**

"**Then why aren't you on our side?" asked Yaxley. "Why aren't you evil?"**

"**Again with the questions." I replied on exasperation. "If your not going to answer my questions, then I'll have to get them on my own." I said. **

**I snapped my fingers. **

**Yaxley straitened up, he was stiff as a board. He couldn't move, and his eyes were wild.**

"**So lets see what we've got here." I said walking closer to Yaxley. He was whimpering like a dog locked outside in the rain. It was the most pathetic thing that I had ever seen.**

"**Will you shut up?" I groaned. "It doesn't hurt."**

"**Speak for yourself." Fred said in the corner rubbing his head. I laughed.**

"**Well I was nice to you. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to be nice to him." I said with a little flirty look on my face.**

"**Make him squirm Mo." Bill said behind Yaxley. He had a look of savage pleasure on his face. It look sexy on him, and at that moment I never wanted him more, but I also wanted the information, so I tried to control my sexual desires.**

"**Lets see what you don't want us to know." I said turning from Bill to Yaxley. I placed my two fingers on Yaxley's temples, and began to search his mind. **

**It's like running through a library so fast that most everything is a blur, but you can still make out the books.**

**Then flashes of memories and pictures went whizzing by. I saw Yaxley's induction into Voldamort's inner circle. Voldamort branding Yaxley's left arm with the dark mark. **

**Then the picture changed. He was walking down the middle of a room filled with cubicles. The people inside those cubicles had looks of fright on their faces as Yaxley walked by their desks.**

**Then finally what I've been looking for. Voldamort's hiding place. It was on a dark street. Yaxley was walking toward a rot iron gate. When he approached the gate he did not stop to open it or anything of the sort he simply walked on and right through the gate as if it was not even there. He walked up a gray stone pathway, through a jungle of shrubbery. When he finally got through the jungle there was a beautiful manor. It was old by the looks of it, but he owners seemed to be good with the keep up. Yaxley walked up to the door where there was a gold plaque embossed with lettering. **

_**The Manor of the Malfoy legacy.**_

"**YES," I shouted, bringing myself back from Yaxley's mind. "I told you that I would get the information." I said to Yaxley. His knee buckled the moment that I let go of him. He was twitching on the floor. **

**I turned to Fred, George, and Sirus. They all had looks of anticipation.**

"**Mr. Malfoy here has a few house guests." their faces of anticipation turned to happiness. I even heard Ron in the kitchen sighing with relief. Bill face was hotter than ever, he looked of savage pleasure and happiness beyond compare. I felt his sexual lust for me, but no. . .things needed to be done first. **

"**So now the only question is," I said turning back to the death eaters. "what are we going to do with you?" I said, there were a million possibilities. "Any suggestions?" **

"**We've had a few in mind." Fred said smiling and cracking his knuckles. **

**They shared their thoughts with me and we decided that killing is too messy, but we certainly couldn't let them go. Bill suggested that we break all their wands and then stun them all, and we did as such.**

**After Bill and I hid all 8 bodies not too carefully in the broom shed, the pair of us started to walk back to the Burrow.**

"**So, did you see all of this happening?" Bill asked.**

"**Of course not, I can only see the future if I have something to go off in the present. I had no idea the Death Eaters would attack tonight." I replied not looking Bill in the eyes. I kept my eyes on my feet the entire time.**

"**You seem really relaxed." Bill said after a few minutes of strolling through the garden. "I mean relaxed for the fact that we just got attack by 8 of **_**his **_**goons."**

"**Well, I knew that coming out of hiding meant that there would be a lot more fights, so I was kind of prepared." I replied still looking down and I started playing with my robes. **

"**I don't regret what happened up stairs." Bill said bluntly. **

"**Look Bill," I said coming to a halt and looking up at him. "I know that it was hard for you to get over me. It was hard for me too, and I don't want to put ourselves in that same situation again." **

"**But what if I go with you this time." Bill said, pleading with me. "What if after all this we go off together?" **

"**Listen, I know what you want. And what you want is a family." I said. "I cant give you a family. Another one of my stupid rules. I cant have children, and this French girl can give you what you want." **

"**You're right," Bill replied. "I do want a family, but there is something that I want more than that." he put his hand on my check and looked into my eyes. "and that's you." **

**Then he pulled me into the most magnificent kiss.**

"**Why do you do that to me?" I asked after what felt like hours.**

"**What?" Bill said, with a little laugh. "Make it so hard to say no." I laughed. "You're a much better kisser than you use to be."**

"**You too. Did you get some practice with you left?" Bill asked causally. **

"**Why do you what you want to know about my love life?" I asked.**

"**You know more about mine than I know about yours. I think I deserve a little bit of the dirt on your life." Bill said **

"**Maybe when I get back." I said and Bill looked confused.**

"**What?"**

"**Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione and me have somethings that we need to take care of." **


End file.
